Teenage Dream
by Nes-YT
Summary: "Il n'y comprend pas grand-chose, à ces frissons qui parcourent son corps trop grand, trop roux, à cette chaleur qui l'emprisonne et le laisse hébété d'allégresse, à cette horreur froide sans nom qui le recouvre en son absence." - Le rêve d'ado (RW/DM)


Le rêve ado, le rêve ado c'est pas la guerre, se ne sont pas les larmes, ni la perte, encore moins l'absence. L'absence c'est bon pour les vieux, les adultes, les grands, pas pour les ados. Quand on est ado on doit rire aux éclats, ne se soucier de rien vivre, et vivre bien. Mais l'adolescence est sans doute possible la période la plus dure d'une vie, parce qu'on se cherche, on se cherche encore et toujours sans réellement se trouver parce que ce que l'on trouve n'est pas assez beau, pas assez drôle, juste pas assez.

Alors enfin de compte le rêve ado c'est une grosse connerie comme on en voit pas tous les jours, et leur connerie était grosse. Parce que pour eux c'étaient pas simplement une question de se trouver. C'était question d'accepter l'altérité, l'autre si similaire à soi qu'il est totalement différent, qu'il est le reflet qu'on doit se coltiner tous les matins dans la glace alors que franchement on n'a pas besoin de ça en se levant.

Mais ça il aurait du y penser avant, avant que le guerre ne passe et détruise tous ses rêves avant que son adolescence passe et qu'il se retrouve comme un vieux dans un corps trop jeune pour tout ce qu'il a vécut, parce qu'il connait la guerre, les larmes, la peine et la perte. Il connait ça avant même d'avoir eut le temps de se trouver avant même d'avoir put accepter la blondeur de ses cheveux, la froideur de son timbre, le gris presque orageux de ses yeux cette autre si différent et tellement nécessaire à l'équilibre précaire de sa vie. Et au final lui il n'y comprend pas grand-chose, à ses frissons qui parcourent son corps trop grand, trop roux, à cette chaleur qui l'emprisonne et le laisse hébété d'allégresse, à cette horreur froide sans nom qui le recouvre en son absence.

« Ron »

Le murmure perturbe le silence reposant alors que le soleil devait se lever. Il ne dort plus beaucoup Ron, depuis que l'autre est partie, il a pris l'habitude de ne jamais le nommer parce que sa rendrait les choses beaucoup trop réelles, la peine beaucoup trop vrai, et il n'a pas besoin de cela, non il n'a pas besoin de cela.

La jeune femme qui l'a interpellé s'assoit parterre sur la véranda devant le Terrier devant sa maison juste à côté de lui, alors que dans le ciel les oiseaux gazouillent et qu'à l'horizon le ciel se fait plus bleu que noir.

Doucement il tourne la tête pour voir son amie, ses yeux sont cernés de veines. Elle non plus ne dort plus beaucoup la nuit. Depuis tous les bruits leur paraisse suspect, ils sont aux aguets, en permanence guettant la menace, l'attaque qui mettra fin à la tranquille douceur de ce matin de d'Aout.

« J'aimerai comprendre » dit-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas briser complètement l'instant

« Y a rien à comprendre ! » le ton est froid presque dure.

Ça ne lui ressemble pas, tellement pas qu'Hermione Granger en est blessée, pas réellement par le ton mais par l'absence de cette éclat qu'elle trouvait avant dans le regard bleu presque azur du rouquin.

« Mais Malefoy … » elle s'arrête brusquement.

Ça réaction est presque imperceptible, mais elle, elle le connait par cœur, elle a vue son corps entier se contracter sous l'effet de la douleur, elle a vue son regard s'éteindre encore un peu plus. Désormais elle veut encore plus comprendre, savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête rousse de son ami. Mais elle sait également que l'interroger ne lui donnera pas de réponse que se faisant elle ne fera que faire souffrir un peu plus son ami. Alors elle laisse tomber, pour l'instant :

« Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance ? »

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, un sourire apparaît sur le visage de Ron, un sourire du bas du visage, un sourire qui ne contamine pas son regard, mais un sourire quand même.

« La question ne se pose pas Ordre de Merlin 3ème classe Miss Granger ! »

La référence à la guerre les fait frémir en même temps, ouais ils ont eu l'ordre de Merlin, beaucoup l'ont eut surtout à titre posthume, son frère l'a eut à titre posthume. Eux le trio d'or en plus ils ont eu droit à un chèque avec beaucoup de zéros tellement qu'il serait incapable de le lire se fameux nombre, surtout celui d'Harry, mais cela ne change pas le fait qu'ils sont brisés, détruit. S'ils étaient des jouets on les jetterait parce qu'ils ont déjà trop servit. Sauf qu'après tout un jouet ça se répare. Il serait déjà chez les réparateurs si l'autre n'était pas parti, enfaîte il se sent trahit, pour ne pas y penser il ferme les yeux très fort. Mais c'est son sourire sarcastique qui revient le hanter, le même qu'il lui servait chaque fois qu'il était mal alaise. Ces souvenirs semble dater de mille ans, ils ont moins de deux ans.

Il avait crut que le fin de la guerre arrangerait les choses que tous se remettraient à sa place comme il faut, mais se fut pire, parce que plus qu'un père tyran et une guerre en approche pour les séparer, l'orgueil, le monde entier jouaient au grand metteur en scène et aujourd'hui il a du mal à distinguer le vrai du faux.

« Je te confirais ma vie Hermione, tu le sais, je l'ai déjà fais ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne… » elle se mord la langue pour ne pas finir la question « Oui je sais » conclut-elle en un soupire.

Ron sourie encore une fois devant les efforts que fait son amie pour combattre sa curiosité, elle, en profite car les sourires de Ron son rare ces derniers temps.

« Laisse-moi te poser une question ? » prenant le hochement de tête pour une réponse positive la jeune femme poursuivit « Quoi que ce soit, ça c'est passé avant la guerre ? »

« Avant, pendant, après, le résultat est le même » il fit un signe pour se montrer de haut en bas « Te prend pas la tête ça en vaut pas la peine Mione »

La jeune femme grimace devant le surnom qu'elle abhorre et finit par répondre.

« Ça te concerne, ça en vaut forcément la peine. »

« Petit déj, je meurs de faim » s'exclama le jeune homme avec un semblant d'entrain en se levant.

Attrapant la main du rouquin, Hermione remarque, enfin qu'il fait jour. Dans la cuisine le petit monde s'active, petit parce qu'après tout il n'est pas encore huit heure. Molly Weasley s'attèle à la préparation de pancakes, elle se noie dans les occupations pour tenter de combler sans espoir la perte d'un fils. Personne ne dit rien mais tout le monde s'inquiète, elle est le pilier de cette famille en mal, si elle s'effondre que restera-il des autres ? Arthur Weasley lit son journal comme chaque matin, pour s'informer de la reconstruction de son ministère les procès avancent, les peines sont lourdes, des âmes sont volées, et c'est la même question quand tout temps on se pose, l'atrocité justifie-t-elle l'atrocité ? Ne sommes nous pas trop évolué pour répondre à cette loi du Talion ?

Ron et Hermione prennent place à table, le jeune homme tend la carafe de café à son amie qui refuse, elle a déjà tellement de mal à dormir. Haussant les épaules il en remplit un bol plein, qu'il coupe avec du sucre, trop de sucre, beaucoup trop de sucre, l'amertume il en a plein en lui pas besoin d'en avoir dans son petit déj.

« Que faite vous aujourd'hui les jeunes ? » interroge M. Weasley

« Ils doivent aller sur le chemin de traverse pour leur fourniture Arthur on en a parlé hier » répond Molly à leur place.

« Bien, très bien » répondit-il en tournant la page de son journal « Tiens le jeune Malefoy a été innocenté ! »

Ron pâlit, pas brusquement non, doucement, à mesure que son cerveau comprend toutes les implications de cette information, alors il pose sa cuillère et quitte la table sans rien dire. Son père s'étonne il n'a pas finit son assiette, sa mère rouspète il n'a pas débarrassé son bol, elle n'est pas la boniche non plus. Alors Hermione finit son verre de jus d'orange et débarrasse à la place de son ami. Ron lui monte les escaliers rapidement pour rejoindre sa chambre vide, il sait Harry avec sa sœur, il est rare qu'il se réveille avec la présence de son frère de cœur dans la pièce, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il ne veut pas lui en vouloir, Harry a le droit d'être heureux.

S'allongeant sur le lit il se laisse à nouveau rongé par l'angoisse, l'autre innocenté, c'est l'autre de retour à Poudlard, parce qu'il le sait Ron que tous les serpentards de son année suspectés d'une alliance avec les fous furieux sont obligés de retourner à Poudlard, faire une dernière année. Pour y suivre le programme RSC, réhabilitation sociale et culturelle. Traduction, on leur bourre le crâne jusqu'à en faire des pros Potter et des amoureux des nées moldus. Il sait surtout ce qu'est la sanction si le programme ne marche pas. Ils envoient l'autre au casse pipe, point.

Le reste des vacances fut pire que leur début, les jours passant l'angoisse se fait plus grande, seul dans sa chambre il peut supporter mais le voir tous les jours sera dure. Il appréhende la première rencontre après selon lui les choses seraient plus simple. En réalité il tente de se convaincre pour ne pas lâcher prise, il n'est pas question de lâcher prise, surtout pas.

Le Poudlard expresse, le choixpeau magique (enfin ce qu'il en reste), le banquet, tout a un air de déjà vu et pourtant tout lui semble neuf, certaines ailes du château le sont. Le parc n'est plus le même, le terrain de quidditch aussi. Mais le Saule cogneur reste la en symbole du passé presque immuable alors que le monument aux morts, au milieu de la Cour constant rappel de ceux qu'ils ont perdu nargue cette jeunesse frivole, celle qui a connut la guerre, celle qui ne la pas comprit. Enfin C'est comme un bol d'air frais de revoir ses visages si familiers et un coup au cœur de comprendre que les absents ne reviendront jamais.

Ron navigue dans ces eaux comme maître en son domaine, parce que la douleur il connait, parce qu'après tout il a perdu son grand frère. Le premier jour il s'arrête devant le monument naturellement le classement alphabétique le fait commener par en bas et il trouve : Percée Weasley ça lui fait mal, parce qu'il aime son frère mais l'absence ne le tue pas, c'est sans doute horrible à dire mais ces dernières années il avait appris à détester Percy. Alors non il ne lui manque pas, pas réellement, pas plus qu'avant sa mort quand il n'était jamais là, quand il était déjà partie. Non enfaite il s'en veut, il culpabilise de ne pas être plus affecté par cette perte. Soupirant son regard remonte : Ernie Macmillan, il a un coup au cœur, parce qu'il ne savait pas pour Ernie.

Puis ses pensées se brouillent, parce qu'il le voit, pour la première depuis tellement longtemps. Son corps entier se tend vers lui, dans un désir presque irrépressible de mettre son poing dans sa figure et de le serrer fort contre lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisent il baise le sien et il se souvient des mots, de ses mots qui l'on brisés, détruit. Les responsables de l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouve. Il croit l'entendre les répéter encore une fois

« Weasley est une tapette, une pédale qu'il faut soigner, parce qu'être homo c'est rien d'autre qu'une maladie, sans doute pire que de naître sang de bourg, enfin tout est relatif.»

Ses yeux se ferment pour ne pas le voir, pour ne pas entendre et Ron s'en veux, il culpabilise parce qu'il se sert de la mort de son frère pour cacher la peine que lui ont fait que lui font ces mots, les mots de Drago. Il fuit, il ne peut pas, ne veut pas rester une seconde de plus en sa présence. Il sait que s'est débile parce qu'ils se dirigent au même endroit parce que pour changer les gryffondors et serpentards ont classe en commun. Dans le couloir il retrouve Harry, il veut garder son visage impassible mais il sait que c'est impossible, alors sous le regard interrogatif de son ami il se cache encore une fois :

« Je suis allé voir le monument »

Harry met sa main sur son épaule et la serre doucement dans un geste affectueux, un geste de soutient, de compréhension. Parce qu'Harry aussi a perdu des gens qu'il aime il sait quel mal cela fait. Pour changer Ron culpabilise, plus encore lorsque que ses yeux tombent dans ceux d'Hermione. Hermione qui au loin repère l'arrivée de Malefoy et sa bande, elle comprend, elle sait sans savoir. De toute façon cela fait 18 ans qu'elle sait tout.

Leur premier cours et un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ou DCFM pour les habitués. L'ironie est partout dans la pièce, eux se sont les survivants, c'est aux autres qu'il fallait donner des cours de DCFM. Leur nouveau professeur est un pro Potter, un ancien membre de l'ordre du phénix, un aurore qui a vu trop d'horreur pour poursuivre sa carrière, un idiot en admiration devant des gamins.

Harry est gêné de l'attention qu'on lui porte, des « Mr Potter n'hésité pas à me dire si je me trompe… » . Hermione et Ron sont laissés totalement de côté, certes Harry est celui qui a lancé le sort mais ils étaient là eux aussi, il n'aurait sans doute pas réussis sans eux d'ailleurs.

Mais au final ils s'en fichent pas mal de ce que le professeur Smith peut bien dire parce qu'Hermione sait déjà tout ça, Ron lui se concentre pour ne pas pensé à l'autre, alors l'autre prend toute la place dans son esprit.

Les serpentards ne sont pas dans le cœur du professeur Smith, il leur lance des piques ou les ignores, Malefoy est d'ailleurs le plus visé de tous même si désormais il n'est plus l'assassin de Dumbledore. C'est seulement un gamin, un gamin embarqué dans la folie de ses parents, mais ça tout le monde l'oublie, il n'avait cas pas s'appeler Malefoy.

La cloche sonne et pour tout le monde c'est une libération. Ron va pouvoir reprendre la fuite, il sort de la classe tellement vite, que personne n'a le temps de le voir, personne sauf l'autre. Parce que Ron sait qu'il le suit, il sent, tout son être le sens.

« Ron, attend ! »

A ces mots, par cette voix, Ron s'arrête net mais lui tourne toujours le dos, il ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à cinq avant de les ouvrir et de se tourner. Même avec ça il n'est pas préparé. Il n'est pas préparé à lire de la fatigue sur ce visage, il n'est pas préparé à ce que la maigreur de son vis-à-vis lui fasse mal, il n'est pas préparé à ce que ces yeux gris le supplient de lui accordé quelques secondes.

Mais il se souvient, il fait tout pour se souvenir des mots, de la colère, du dégoût qu'il avait ressentit, pour ne pas se laisser envahir par d'autre sentiment. Ça marche, alors il recule devant rien pour ne pas retomber dans le même piège qu'autrefois.

« Qu'est-ce tu m'veux Malefoy ? »

L'autre recul devant l'agressivité du ton, il sait que leur relation ne repartira pas comme si de rien n'était, mais il ne s'attend pas à un tel rejet et son ego souffre, on ne rejet pas un Malefoy.

« Je… euh, tu … »

Il en perd ses mots et Ron ricane, se même ricanement qu'il avait l'habitude de lui adressé avec une ou deux répliques haineuses et sectaire.

« Quoi ? Ils t'ont pas appris à parler chez les bébés mangemorts ? Ou c'est la perte du maître qui te file un coup ? Non je sais se sont les quelques jours à Askaban qui ont grillé le peu de cervelle que t'avais ! »

« Ron ! »

C'est la voix d'Hermione, tournant la tête il voit le regard désapprobateur de son amie et celui choqué d'Harry, il est allé trop long, il le sait mais ne parvient pas à le regretter parce qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette rage, cette amertume qui traîne dans son corps depuis des mois. Il s'en va, parce qu'il n' a plus rien a rajouter, parce qu'il ne veut plus sentir ces regards sur lui.

Mais il entend, il entend Harry présenté des excuses à l'autre en son nom, il entend Hermione dire qu'il ne vas pas fort en se moment et surtout il entend l'autre répondre. le ton traînant et la froideur on disparue, c'est pas grave qu'il attendra pour lui parler.

Une chose est sur, Ron n'a pas perdu son appétit légendaire, arrivé à la grande salle pour le repas du midi, il ne prend pas part aux conversations. Il ne parle pas quand il a faim mais, il mange, les haricots verts, la purée, le poulet, plusieurs steaks, un peu de tarte au pomme. Ron n'est pas trop sucré (sauf pour le café), il n'aime pas le chocolat non plus, peu de personne le savent parce que Ron mange beaucoup, mais surtout il déteste qu'on touche à sa nourriture, alors quant un bras se tend pour attraper sa pomme, il réagit rapidement et y met un coup. En relevant la tête il s'aperçoit que c'est Neville, il lui lance un regard noir et lui rappel la règle, personne ne doit toucher à sa bouffe, jamais.

Neville rougit se confond en excuse et attrape une pomme dans la corbeille, Ron lui jette un regard à la table des serpentards, son assiette est quasiment vide, Ron a mal, parce qu'il l'aime à mesure qu'il le déteste. Il veut lui faire du mal, pas qu'il s'en fasse tout seul. Les yeux gris se plantent dans son regard, Ron baisse rapidement la tête et retourne à son repas, mais l'appétit n'est plus là, alors il fourre la pomme dans la poche de sa robe et sors de la grande salle sans un regard aux autres. Il souhaite rejoindre la salle commune pour avoir quelques minutes de tranquillité avant d'aller en cours potion. Il se souvient que l'autre aimait ça, vraiment, pas uniquement parce que son parrain (paix à son âme) était le terrible maître des cachots. Ce souvenir lui réchauffe le cœur à mesure qu'il lui glace, il ne comprend pas pourquoi tout est toujours aussi compliqué lorsqu'il est question de l'autre.

Naturellement il tourne la tête vers la grande salle, pour voir s'il en sort également, et son cœur rate un battement parce qu'il est là à quelques mètres de lui, il se dirige vers les cachots. Comme dans la cours Ron est prit d'une irrépressible envie de l'approcher, cette fois il ne parvient pas à y résister. Il change brusquement de direction, le rattrape en quelques enjambées et pose sa main sur son épaule. Son corps entier est parcourue de frisson alors que le blond se retourne étonné.

« Quoi ? » le ton est froid, glaciale.

Et Ron sourie parce que ça c'est le Malefoy qu'il connait, celui qui est si facile à détester, celui froid, calculateur et arrogant. Il ne répond pas se contente de fouiller dans ses poches et d'en sortir une pomme, sa pomme.

« Mange la ! »

« J'aime pas les pommes »

« Mange la ! »

C'est un ordre, Malefoy prend la pomme et se dirige à nouveau vers son dortoir, Ron en fait de même mais jette un dernier coup d'œil à l'autre avant de le perdre de vue, il est entrain de manger la pomme. Ron se sent instantanément mieux, pourtant Ron ne partage pas sa bouffe, jamais.


End file.
